The Missing Marks
by TeagieDog
Summary: Twilight Sparkle awakes to find her cutie mark is missing!
1. Unicorns Markless

Twilight stirred from her slumber. Stretching her hooves out, she yawned. She walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. What she saw horrified her. Her flank, which should have held a pink star that showed her talent with magic, was blank. She screamed. "No, no, no. Sweet Celestia, this can't be real. I have to be dreaming." She said, backing out the door. She heard screaming coming from the main room of the library. She ran down the stairs to find Rarity yelling her name. "Rarity, calm down." She said. Slowly the white unicorn calmed down. "Twilight, my cutie mark is gone." Twilight looked at her friends flank. It was blank, no longer holding the three gems it should have. "It's okay, Rarity. Maybe it's happening to the princesses, too." She said. Rarity nodded.

Twilight summoned Spike. "Yes, Twilight?" The purple dragon asked. "Take a letter." He poised his quill. "Dear Princess Celestia, It appears we have come across a condudrum-" Spike paused. "Um?" He asked. "A problem." Spike scribbled down the word. "As I was saying, we have come across a problem, when I awoke this morning I was missing my cutie mark. My friend, Rarity, as well has lost hers. I am not sure about the others, but I will send you updates as they come. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." She finished. Spike rolled up the letter and sent it away. "Let's go find the others." She said to Rarity. She nodded and followed.


	2. A Letter To The Princess, Earths Unmarke

Princess Celestia opened the letter that appeared in front of her. She read the defined script of Spike the dragon. She didn't understand the letter. She glanced at her marked flank. How could Twilight be _missing _her cutie mark? "Dearest sister, we are wondering what perplexes you." Luna said. Celestia rolled her eyes. Luna still used the royal 'we'. "This letter from Twilight Sparkle. She says she has lost her cutie mark." She told her younger sister. Luna read over the note. "We are confused as well. What could Twilight Sparkle mean?" Luna asked. "I don not know." Celestia said. She placed the letter aside.

Twilight ran towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Applejack!" She yelled. She heard someone crying inside the barn. She slowly stepped into the dark, open space. "Applejack?" She asked quietly. She heard someone quickly try to stifle the tears that were obviously falling. "Yes Twilight?" Applejack asked. She still sat in a dark corner. "What's wrong, AJ?" She walked slowly closer to the earth pony. Applejack scooted farther into the wall. Twilight slowly pulled her into the light. Twilight was not shocked by what she saw. Tears streaked down AJ's face and her flank was blank. "I'm so ashamed." She whispered. "AJ, look," She said pointing her flank in AJ's direction, "It happened to us, too." AJ looked up at Twilight. A small smile started to form.

Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack walked towards Sugarcube corner. They walked up the stairs to the room Pinkie Pie rented from the Cakes. She sat on her bed with a sad face. It was unnatural on her. "Pinkie Pie." Rarity said. Pinkie looked up. She hadn't been crying, just sitting there, sad. "I, I don't have a cutie mark." She said. "We know Sugarcube." Applejack said. Pinkie looked at the bare flanks around her. "But, how?" She asked. "I don't know." Twilight said.


	3. Pegasi Blank Flanks

"Twilight!" The four ponies heard someone yelled from above. Twilight looked for the owner of the voice. Rainbow Dash shot through the clouds. "Twilight!" She yelled again. "I heard you the first time, Rainbow." Twilight said. "What happened? I don't have my cutie mark anymore!" "I know. None of us do." She said. "But how did it happen?" Rainbow whined. "Rainbow Dash! I don't know!" Twilight yelled. "Well, why in Equestria not?" She asked. "Rainbow!" Applejack yelled. "Twilight just doesn't know! Just accept it." Rainbow took to glaring at Applejack, but quickly got tired. She just hovered grumpily above the ground.

Slowly they made their way towards Fluttershy's cottage. They heard whimpering as they walked in. "I can't understand you, Angel Bunny." She cried as Angel frantically tried to talk to her. "Fluttershy?" Twilight whispered, trying not to scare her, but being Fluttershy she jumped into the air, screaming. "Fluttershy, it's me. It's alright." Twilight soothed her friend. "Twilight? Oh, Twilight it's horrible. I don't have my cutie mark, and I can't understand Angel or any other animals." She cried into her friends shoulder. "Fluttershy, we'll figure out how this happened, and fix it."


End file.
